


favour for a favour

by hellraisin, soapghost



Series: nasty woodbury boys [2]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ??? i guess??, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blacking Out, Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, I know it sounds bad but it is consensual, Knifeplay, M/M, Passing Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia, Strangling, Strangulation, Threats, Unhealthy Relationships, Wall Sex, again super unhealthy guys, bottom governor, drugs for sexual favours, one-sided drugged sex, sexual favours, tagging it to be safe, this is. the kinkiest thing ive ever uploaded christ, top merle, with the exception of a bit at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellraisin/pseuds/hellraisin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapghost/pseuds/soapghost
Summary: “Fuck. You uh… gonna gimme some'a those drugs?”The Governor shrugged a shoulder then, leaning back nonchalantly in his chair, firmly possessing the upper hand. “Depends.”“On?”“If you’re willing to work for it.”“What do you need me to do?”“Earn it. On your knees, preferably.”Merle smirked then, head tilting as he snorted out a breathy-laugh. “Always end up back here somehow, huh?”





	favour for a favour

They didn’t speak about it, afterwards. There were a few lingering glances, sometimes, but that was it. Sometimes Merle would catch himself looking at the Governor’s ass when he stood beside him during his speeches to the Woodbury citizens, but he’d avert his attention quickly. Usually before the Governor noticed, but not always.

That was always a fun one to explain. The Governor was a good sport though, always just quirking an eyebrow at him, giving him a quick look up and down, and then leaving without another word.

That just made Merle want to do all kinds of things to him.

He pushed it to the back of his mind, though. Trying to focus on other things.

 

* * *

 

Focusing ended up being difficult, but not because of the Governor, surprisingly. Merle had been sent out on several supply runs for Woodbury over the following weeks. He wasn’t sure why, it wasn’t usually his job. He typically stayed by the Governor’s side as muscle, or at least in the vicinity of Woodbury. Part of him suspected that the Governor just wanted him out of his hair after the way they’d been dancing around each other, and he couldn’t exactly complain at the chance to get away and clear his head.

Out raiding with a few of Woodbury’s other favoured and trusted, they went to several little towns no more than a day’s travel away in all directions. Searching through food stores and supermarkets, liquor stores and pharmacies, even the occasional bar, the group managed to get a hefty lot of supplies to take back to Woodbury – along with a few walker heads that Merle managed to snag for the Governor. However, Merle found himself searching for more than just supplies while they were out.

It was no secret that the apocalypse had been hard on everyone. But for a self-confessed junkie to go from dealing and dosing daily to absolutely nothing, it was something else. It had been a few years since the whole thing started, so Merle wasn’t too affected by going cold turkey anymore, but it sure didn’t stop him from searching for _something_ on his scouts.

A musty old bag of weed stuck at the back of a cash register in a liquor store was like a goldmine, and Merle stuffed the baggie into the front pocket of his shirt.

Drugs were outlawed in Woodbury. Just another of the many rules the Governor liked to keep. Another way to keep citizens under control, under his thumb. Merle too, he suspected. If he was going to smoke the weed, he’d have to do it on the road.

So he did. And it wasn’t enough to get him high, even if the burn in his lungs brought him a little familiarity.

Every search just got more and more disappointing, and even this little port in the storm wasn’t enough for Merle.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t long until the Governor caught wind, because of course he did.

Called into his quarters one night, Merle seated himself nonchalantly at the man’s table, legs propped up on its surface, and only moved them when the Governor gave him a pointed look from where he was leaning against his kitchen counter.

“Do you know why I brought you here?” the Governor asked then, arms folded.

“To gimme ya best headmaster impression?” Merle snarked, and then rolled his eyes. “Hell if I know, boss.”

  
“You’ve been nervous lately.”

“Me? Nervous? What I even got to be nervous about?”

“I could think of a few things,” the Governor shrugged. “But I think it’s just the drugs. Or lack thereof.”

Merle raised an eyebrow then. “I’ve been without ‘em since this whole thing started. Don’t see it bein’ a problem now.”

“No, it wouldn’t be. Except I know you’ve been looking for them on supply runs.”

So someone ratted him out. Must have seen him smoking around the back of the store, or smelt it on his clothes afterwards.

“Was it Martinez? Cause that guy’s had it in for me since I got ta be your second in command,” he snorted.

“It doesn’t matter how I know.” The Governor’s face was stern.

With a sigh, Merle shrugged a shoulder. “Man’s got needs. I ain’t had meth in a year. Didn’t even get to wean off. Just straight ta cold turkey. And y’know, some days is worse than others. Get the shakes an’ all.”

“Yes, I had noticed,” the Governor said, moving from the kitchen counter then to move opposite Merle, taking a seat at the table. “But I might be able to help you out.”

Merle’s eyes narrowed.

“… Ya find somethin'?”

“I did.”

“Holy shit,” he said, leaning forward on the table then. “Whatcha get?”

“Found a bag of cocaine in the back room of a bar. I reckon someone used to deal there back in the day,” the Governor explained. He eyed Merle’s wide-eyed expression, and sighed. “That means I could _supply_ you for a while, if you’re having trouble catching on.”

“How big a bag we talkin’?”

“Roughly, I’d say half a pound. Maybe more.”

“Fuck. You uh… gonna gimme some?”

The Governor shrugged a shoulder then, leaning back nonchalantly in his chair, firmly possessing the upper hand. “Depends.”

“On?”

“If you’re willing to work for it.”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Earn it. On your knees, preferably.”

Merle smirked then, head tilting as he snorted out a breathy-laugh. “Always end up back here somehow, huh?” he hummed, looking him over then. “Y’know, ya can just say ya want me, sugar. Don’t need ta go makin’ up a drugs story.”

“I didn’t make it up.”

“Prove it.”

“I don’t have to prove anything to you.”

“Then I ain’t gettin’ on my knees.”

“Then you’re not getting any drugs. Easy as that.”

Merle eyed the Governor for a long moment then, reading his face. The man was always unreadable. An exceptional liar. Both a blessing and a curse.

 “You know,” the Governor continued, “I think you’ll end up begging for it, eventually.”

Merle snorted. “I ain’t.”

“You’ll be shaking once it’s even within reach. And you won’t be able to do anything _but_ beg.”

“Bullshit. Ya don’t know me.”

“I know addicts.”

“I ain’t begged for nothin’ in my life, and I ain’t gonna start now.”

The Governor raised an eyebrow at that, and then slowly rose from his chair. Moving back to the kitchen counter, he reached into one of the cupboards, and pulled out a large clear back of white powder, roughly the size of one of his large hands. Merle eyed it, and couldn’t help the way he swallowed.

“It hurts, you know. Being accused of lying,” the Governor mused idly, looking at the bag, and then back to Merle.

“Well, I’ll rub it all better if you gimme like… three lines.”

“One at a time, Dixon.”

“One ain’t gonna be enough.”

“One will have to be,” he said pointedly.

Merle’s jaw clenched. “… Fine.”

The Governor’s lips curled into a slight smirk then, before he moved the bag back into the cupboard. “Not now.”

“What?!” Merle said, voice a little hoarser than he’d intended. “Why not?”

The Governor was calm, even as Merle looked like he was ready to rise from the table and get him against the counter. He simply shrugged a shoulder and looked him over, arms folding in front of his chest again. “I want you to be desperate for it.”

“It’s coke, man. I’m pretty sure I will be.”

“I want to be sure. “

Merle sighed, scrubbing a hand through his thinning hair. “When then?”

“I’ll let you know.”

“That’s it?”

“Yes. You can leave now.”

Merle looked at the Governor for a long moment. Of course this was all just a power play, a demonstration that he had what Merle needed, but with none of the gratification. Exactly the Governor’s style. With a sigh, he stood from the table, and walked the long way around so he had to squeeze past the Governor.

“I’ll be waitin’ on ya,” he said, letting his hand idly brush his hip as he passed, determined to have some kind of control over the situation, even if to the Governor it looked like a desperate man’s last plea.

He supposed in a way, it was.

 

* * *

 

Merle tried not to think about the fact that there was a half-pound bag of cocaine in the local vicinity, tried to throw himself into wall-duty and the various other jobs that the Governor got him doing. But his mind always wandered back to the bag in the kitchen cupboard. It had him far more on edge than usual, to the point where he actually got the shakes, like they’d kicked in two years too late.

At one point, when he’d been discussing strategy plans in the Governor’s quarters, he’d been briefly left alone, and raided the cupboard to find it empty. Looking desperately through a few other drawers and cupboards, he’d turned around at the clearing of a throat to find the Governor eyeing him, arms folded.

“Do you think I’m really that stupid?” he’d said, and Merle knew there and then that it was a test – he’d left him on purpose to see if he’d go looking, and Merle had played right into his hands.

 

* * *

 

 It all came to a head at one of the walker pit fights. Merle wasn’t fighting that night, instead watching from the stalls with the rest of the Woodbury rabble. Occasionally he’d find himself having a weird, lingering eye contact with the Governor, which really wasn’t helping the sweats he was already suffering with.

After the fight, when the Governor headed to Woodbury’s only bar – he’d insisted on having some kind of local that the people could visit, a place to unwind – Merle followed without hesitation. They ordered drinks from opposite ends of the bar, watching each other as they sipped from their glasses.

The Governor’s eyes were fixed on him so fiercely that the hair on the back of Merle’s neck was standing on end, but he still didn’t look away.

After a moment, the Governor finished his glass, setting it down on the bar, looked Merle over pointedly, and then left towards the bathroom. Again, Merle didn’t hesitate, moving into the room after him. Passing the Governor where he was stood at a urinal, he checked each of the stalls to make sure they were empty, before he sidled up into his space.

“You’ve gotta gimme some. I‘m goin’ crazy here. Screw bein’ patient,” he said.

The Governor looked him over then, rolling his eyes, before he stared straight ahead as he continued to urinate. “Of all the places to confront me, you choose here?”

“Did one’a my first lines in a bar bathroom. Felt fittin’,” Merle smirked, trying to keep his composure to some extent.

 “You could have at least followed me home,” he mused, shaking and rezipping, moving away from Merle to wash his hands.

“That cause ya don’t have any on ya? Or just cause you want me back in your room?”

The Governor looked at Merle in the mirror then, and shrugged a shoulder. “I do have some with me.” Merle’s mouth opened to speak, and he cut him off. “But you know there’s a price.”

Merle snorted then, arms folding across his chest to hide the way his fingers were shaking. “On my knees or whatever, right? Deal. Coke first.”

“I don’t think you get to make the rules here,” the Governor said as he moved to dry his hands on a paper towel, and then looked Merle over pointedly. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small baggie of the white powder, holding it between two fingers. Merle straightened up a little just at the sight of it, as though the man was holding a knife instead of a bag of drugs.

He wasn’t stupid enough to make a grab for it, he knew the Governor would just pull it away from him, but he eyed it for another moment before he looked his boss in the eyes instead. “Go on then. Name ya price.”

“I want you on your knees. You’re going to suck me off, without any of your usual cocky bullshit. I’ll let you have some of this when I think you’ve earned it,” he said pointedly, rustling the bag between his fingers. “You do exactly as I say for the rest of the night. If you don’t, this little bag will be all you get from me. And you know there’s far more where it came from.”

Merle scrubbed a hand over his face in frustration. “So that’s all ya want? A blowjob?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Now are you taking the offer or not?” he asked.

Merle took a moment to think, but it was clearly a moment too long, as the Governor started to lower his hand, as though putting the baggie back into his pocket, and Merle reached out to grab his wrist before he could stop himself. He was almost expecting the Governor to give him a look, one of his patented _don’t fucking touch me_ looks, but instead all he got was a smirk.

“Atta boy,” he said as he started to lead Merle into the nearest bathroom stall, putting the bag back in his pocket as he locked the door behind him. “I should have known this was the best way to put a leash on you.”

"Been struggling before this, had ya? Got no power without the powder, huh? That you admittin' that ya can't control me on ya own?" he asked, determined to claw back some control.

"Considering you have quite literally been taking the trash out for me you probably shouldn't talk big so much," he huffed, trying not to let them fall back into the old habit of clenched jaws and fists just yet. "I just needed to find a way to get you to shut the hell up."

Merle was the first one to reach forward to start undoing the Governor's belt, not waiting to be told, and he got a hum of approval as a reward, the Governor leaning back against the stall wall, eyes fixed on him.

“Comfy?” Merle teased as he popped the Governor’s button and zipper.

“Just get on your knees, Dixon, before I make you snort your cocaine off the floor.”

"Like that would stop me. You don't think I'd snort it off a bathroom floor? Done worse," Merle huffed, but went down to his knees anyway before the Governor could say anything else. Slowly unzipping his jeans, his reached in to pull his cock out, slowly stroking it to hardness as he looked up at him. "Feel like a big man now, huh?"

"Just be quiet and try to enjoy yourself."

“Oh yeah, havin’ a great time.”

The Governor pulled out the baggie, waving it in front of Merle then.

“… Fine,” he sighed, moving in to take the head of the Governor’s cock into his mouth without any more preamble.

The Governor hummed then, clearly bathing in the satisfaction of having all of the power this time, Merle at his mercy. After a moment, Merle felt a hand on the back of his head, not pushing him down yet, but just resting there, and he hummed around the cock in his mouth then, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Put a little more effort into it, hm?” he teased.

Merle rolled his eyes, but the reminder that he’d get a bag of cocaine at the end of this was definitely a motivator. He moved forward to take a little more, before he started to bob his head, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the feeling, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

The Governor was quiet, the wet sounds of Merle’s mouth the only real sound in the room, apart from the occasional dripping of a tap. "See, it isn't so hard," he hummed after a moment, his voice starting to sound a little strained with the effort to quiet down any moans he might have let out.

Merle didn't like it when the Governor was quiet, but he could make an exception considering where they were, and he just hollowed out his cheeks to suck, head still bobbing. His hand moving to brace itself on the Governor's hip, he hummed around him before he slowly moved to pull off with a wet popping sound, lips red and spit-slick, but smirking a little at the disappointed sound the Governor made.

"That enough? Y'ain't gonna make me wait til ya come to fuckin' get my fix, are ya?"

"Even if I would, could you really change anything about it?" he teased with a smirk, and Merle busied himself with mouthing at the side of his cock as he listened to him speak. "You need this more than I need you to get myself off. So be a good boy and keep going."

"Dunno. Letting a drug addict blow ya in a damn toilet just so ya can feel in control? Sounds like ya need this pretty bad," he condescended easily, clawing back his power even as he moved to take him into his mouth again, meeting his eyes as he did.

Letting out a growl at Merle’s words, the Governor pulled him closer, the hand on his head keeping him steady as he started fucking into his mouth, teeth clenched. Fingers digging into his hip, Merle tried to pull off, but the Governor's palm made sure he wasn't going anywhere. Lifting his other arm, which had been docile the whole time, he pressed the cold flat of the knife to the underside of the Governor's cock in warning, even as he started to gag.

"I wouldn't even think about that if I were you," he warned, but let go and allowed Merle to pull back away, catching his breath.

“Dick,” Merle huffed, swallowing and panting as he tried to regain his composure.

“Use your manners,” he said, throwing the baggie to his feet for him to pick up. "Remember we're not done here."

Merle scrambled for the baggie, opening it up and dipping a finger into it to bring to his lips, only to let out a hum.

"God, I was half expectin' this to be fuckin' baby powder, but it turns out ya can actually keep ya damn word," he smirked as he looked for a flat enough surface to shape up a line in the confined space.

“Hurry up,” the Governor said behind him with a roll of his eyes.

"Fuck off," Merle grunted, turning to put down the toilet seat and pour a little of the cocaine onto it, not even caring about the germs as he used his knife to straighten the coke into a line. Placing a finger over one nostril of his crooked nose, he leaned down and snorted, the once familiar sensation making him breath out a sigh.

It wouldn’t kick in right away. The high of cocaine always took a few moments to really register, but god if just the feeling of snorting something, that burn against his septum, that taste at the back of his throat, if that didn’t do it for him. The high he’d been craving for years. Forgotten about, and revived.

He licked his lips, leaning back against the side of the stall for a moment, before he glanced at the Governor and gave him an easy grin. Reaching again, he turned back to the toilet and poured another line. "Ya want one?"

“No, I really don’t.”

"Suit yaself," Merle shrugged as he poured a second line anyway, and moved to shape them both up. The first one had made his nose tingle in a good way, and he took the second one easily, before he laughed softly to himself. "Fuck, I missed this," he breathed, letting his head hang back a little as he settled against the wall again, giving himself a moment before he went for the third.

“Are you done?” the Governor sighed, bored.

"Uh huh," he nodded, eyeing him. The sweating and shaking had stopped at least, but his pupils were a little bigger than before. Not completely dilated; it hadn't all kicked in yet. But he was getting there. "Why? Need me to carry on?" he smirked as he eyed the Governor’s still hard cock.

"That was the deal," he reminded him, his patience slowly wearing thin. "If you make me regret this it won't end well for you. I reckon you know that.”

“You always so fuckin' borin' when ya yap?" Merle grumbled, crawling over towards the Governor again and lazily swirling a tongue around the head of his cock with a hum. "How bout ya just shut ya mouth-hole and we can get this over and done with?" he hummed, before he was taking him into his mouth again, jaw significantly slacker than before.

“Don’t relax too much.”

Merle moved to tighten up his jaw muscles, sucking hard as he found purchase with his hand on the Governor's hip again. He let out a little groan against him after a moment, eyes closing to stop the room from starting to waver and spin.

The Governor gave him a mild slap to the cheek as he pushed him back as if he feared the monotone bobbing of his head would end up making him fall asleep. "Get up," he breathed. "You're gonna fuck me. For your sake, I really hope you're able to stand."

He slowly moved to stand, swaying a little, but quickly regaining his balance. "You bring lube wi'ya or somethin'? You plan for this?"

"Did you honestly think I'd leave anything to chance?" the Governor asked, even as Merle’s hand found his hip again, pressing him back against the wall. He allowed it, his own hands moving to Merle’s belt.

"Ya dirty lil fuck. Planned this whole thing, didn't ya? Wanna get fucked in a bathroom that bad?" he asked, his hand moving to push the Governor's pants from his hips effortlessly.

"Didn't exactly expect us to end up here, but I'll take it."

Merle only let out a low chuckle, and then looked down as the Governor reached into his jeans and started to stroke his cock, biting his lip a little. "Need me ta work ya open, or did ya get that covered too?" he asked, as he teased his hand around to grip a handful of his ass.

“I can’t do _everything_ for you,” he hummed as he pulled a bottle of lube from his pocket.

Merle laughed, overconfident now. "Ya just like my fingers, admit it," he hummed, slipping a foot between the Governor's feet to get him to stand with his legs apart a little. He pulled his hand back and held his fingers out, waiting for the Governor to pour a little of the lube he'd brought. "C'mon, sugar. Let daddy show ya a good time," he said with a smirk, wiggling his digits.

After the lube was poured, Merle reached between his legs again and pressed a finger in without any teasing, watching the Governor’s face with a smirk as it twisted into bliss, a soft moan escaping him before he could stop it. "Goddamn, ya really do like that shit, don't ya? This a new development?"

The Governor raised a hand to cover the other's mouth with it. "Shut up," he breathed.

Merle wasted no time in starting to push and pull the finger in and out, and he curled his finger slowly as he moved his tongue to lick at his palm.

"I can shtill talk," he pointed out, words muffled, as he started to finger him a little faster.

The Governor clenched his teeth, pushing against Merle's finger as he resisted the urge to slap him across the face. He moved the hand to Merle's jaw instead, then down to his throat. Instead of strangling him he let his fingers just linger there like a silent warning, eyes locking with Merle's. Merle licked his lips immediately as the hand moved to his throat, keeping his eyes on him as he pressed a second finger in then.

As the Governor’s mouth dropped open in a soft moan, Merle’s gaze flickered to his spit-slick lips, and he could blame that on the drugs. They hadn’t kissed the first time they’d done this, and Merle wasn’t about to initiate anything now. That crossed some kind of gay line that he didn’t need to think about right now.

He was brought out of his thoughts by another moan from the Governor then, and then his hand was tightening on Merle’s throat just a little. As encouragement, he curled his two fingers inside of him with a hum, tilting his head back to bare his throat for him.

He could see the pulse under Merle's skin as he tilted his head, feel it under his fingers as his grip around his throat got tighter, more forceful. "You're even more into this than I am," he snarled quietly and gave Merle a patronising grin.

"I wouldn't go that far," Merle murmured, scissoring his fingers to stretch him out, keeping his eyes on the Governor even as his grip tightened. "Jesus, you ready yet?" he breathed, teasing a third finger against the rim of his hole, making no effort to push it in yet though. "Or ya need this one?"

"I'm good. Stop teasing," he breathed and let his hand slide from Merle's throat to his shoulder.

Merle curled his fingers once more before he pulled them out. "Get those pants off properly. All the way. Can't exactly go hoistin' ya up with 'em on," he murmured, taking a moment to unlatch his knife then and putting it in a holster at his hip so that he could use his other arm to support his weight.

The Governor hurried to shuck his pants off then as Merle lubed up his cock. He moved his hands to the Governor's thighs, picking him up and hoisting him against the wall of the stall. He smirked up at him then, and lowered him a little so that he was in the right position for him to slowly press against him, the height difference becoming far less noticeable.

The Governor held his breath, silently impressed that Merle could lift him so easily despite his height.

"Ya want it, sugar?" Merle teased.

"Just do it before I change my mind," he hissed.

"Think we both know that ain't gonna happen," Merle pointed out as he kept the Governor as steady as he could, pinning him hard enough against the wall that he could keep his weight there with his body alone, and moved his hand down between them to line up his cock. Pushing in slowly, he groaned, the combination of the high and the feeling getting to him, and he bit his lip. "Fuck," he hummed, hand moving back to the Governor's thigh to keep him supported, before he pushed in all the way, bit by bit.

The Governor moved his free hand to the back of Merle's neck. Not for stability, but to find something to claw at as he slowly pushed into him, making him hold his breath, resisting the urge to lean his head against Merle's shoulder and let it fall against the wall instead. It was too much to still hold back a moan that was louder than his muffled noises before, legs snaking around Merle's hips to hold him close.

Merle smirked, leaning closer so he could start up a rhythm, fucking in and out of him slowly, before he started to pick up the pace a little, groaning lowly. "Goddamn, you're a dirty bitch, y'know that?" he breathed, and then leaned forward to mouth at the side of the Governor's neck before he could stop himself.

"Shut up," he breathed voicelessly, closing his eyes.

Merle had half been expecting the Governor to push him away when he moved to kiss at his neck, but he didn't, and it just made him smirk against his skin. Rocking up into him desperately, he moved to bite his neck a little, humming at the way the Governor’s nails bit into his skin at the bite.

Merle soothed over it with a tongue before he was just mouthing over it almost sloppily, drugs kicking in. His thrusts became a little more erratic, out of time, the established rhythm getting sloppier as he hummed against his skin

"Don't go weak now," the Governor warned, opening his eyes again and pulling Merle's head back from his neck to look into his glazed eyes. He looked unfocused, clumsy, his mouth spit-slick from mouthing at him, and he gave him a droopy smirk that made his eyes go half lidded.

"Wha'?"

The Governor grit his teeth and started to move his hips to grind against Merle. They probably didn't have much time left by the looks of it and he was trying to get off as quick as possible, the hand from Merle's shoulder moving down to stroke his own cock. "Get it together, Dixon," he warned again.

"Oh, I got it, alright," Merle murmured, leaning forward again, willing himself to crawl back from whatever hazy mind-set he'd gotten into.

"Good," he hissed and made a satisfied noise as Merle pressed him back to pick up his rhythm.

He pinned the Governor back against the wall then, and rocked into him quickly, biting his lip before he moved to nip at his neck again, being careful not to leave any bruises. After a moment, his hips were jerking. "Fuck. Shit," he groaned, his entire lower body shaking, before he pressed forward into the Governor and came, still quivering against him as he buried his head in his shoulder, and started to laugh. "Shit," he chuckled, unable to stop himself then.

The Governor held his breath in anger, quickly moving to get his feet back on the ground. Considering how god damn high Merle was, the Governor probably should have seen it coming.

But it didn't help his anger, didn't help to excuse Merle as he closed his hands around his throat, squeezing it as he pushed him down on the closed toilet. "This wasn't part of the deal," he growled lowly, feeling Merle's larynx below his thumbs and pushing it in with enough force to make him choke on his own breath. Merle didn't protest, didn't argue against the hands on his throat, just allowing them to push him down without complaint. He didn't even think about the way his cock jumped as the Governor started to squeeze, just taking it easily.  He was too high to really process what was going on, and instead just gasped uselessly for breath.

The Governor moved to sit down on his lap, hands letting go to hold Merle's still rock hard cock in place as he let it slide back inside of him. When he got the chance to breathe, Merle took it in slowly instead of in one huge gasp; the room was spinning already, he didn't need the sudden oxygen to make him dizzy on top of the cocaine.

Feeling the Governor take his cock again, he groaned lowly, rocking up a little even though he knew he wouldn't be able to get off again. But then the Governor's hands were back on his throat, and he just let it happen, his hand finding the Governor's thigh clumsily instead, fingers digging in.

"Yeah, not so amused now, are we," he snarled before he bit down on his lip and kept his eyes locked with Merle's. He wanted to see the consciousness fade from them, slowly, desperately.

Merle couldn't've thought of a response, let alone had the breath to say it. Along with the cocaine and the buzz from the sex, the oxygen deprivation was starting to get to him, his vision swimming in the corners. He dug his fingernails into his thigh then, like a warning, but he was fading fast. He tried to fight it, gasp for air again, tried to weakly rock up his hips as if that would convince the Governor to let him go. But instead, it all quickly became too much for him, and within moments, his vision was fading completely as he passed out beneath the Governor's grip, entire body going lax.

The Governor knew his confident smirk was the last thing Merle would see before passing out and the thought alone was almost enough to get him off. Lips pressed to a thin line, he continued to strangle him even when he passed out, making sure he wouldn't wake up again too quickly before he pulled his hands back with a content huff. He focused on rocking his hips then, hand on his own cock and with the strength gone from Merle's body, his head fallen back against the tiles, he got off quickly, pressing down against the other's cock with a moan as he jerked himself through his orgasm. "Useless junkie," he muttered under his breath and gave himself a few moments to calm down before he got off Merle's lap, quickly gathering his clothes to slip back into them and leave.

 God help the poor soul who had to find Merle Dixon like that the next morning, neck bruised and cock out - if anyone even did.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Again, originally an RP with Paulie, and AGAIN around four straight hours to type up.  
> 2\. Hit me up on tumblr [here](http://peachkeeping.tumblr.com/), or twitter [here](https://twitter.com/Dev_Riot).  
> 3\. Hit Paul up on tumblr [here](http://geister-seife.tumblr.com/).  
> 4\. Remember when we said we didn't ship this romantically? Yeah us neither. Made this into a series because uh... it's probably gonna go somewhere. Who knows.  
> 5\. Comment if you liked it? We leech off praise, thanks.


End file.
